imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Western Talmoria
Western Talmoria (officially the Republic of Western Talmoria) is a independent nation that is a "partial-protectorate" of the Republic of Sogona. It is located on the eastern side of Sogona and is noted for its high concentration of Talmor people living there. =History= Ever since records have been kept, the debate over Salina Province (Western Talmoria) and its right to sucede have been heated and frequent. In the early days of Sogona, Salina was heavily mentiond as the oversees province to the GDT. There was a peace agreement involved, but talks fell through and it was never signed. As recently as 2040, debate has raged over this Province. The GDT claimed it owned Salina while Sogona claimed it as its rightful owner. Then in 2072 after countless failures and false starts, Salina Province granted autonomity to them selves. Sogona was (and still is) debating this idea. They refused to recongnize Western Talmoria and still dont to this very day. In 2082 an election was held for President and Ellen Peterson won with 56% of the vote and became the first President of Western Talmoria. In 2094, President J.D. Young was assasinated along with 4 members of his cabinet. This plunged the nation into chaos and a rebel force known as TIA, launched a nationwide offensive against the government. In August 2094, peace talks stalled and the government has placed the nation under martial law and curfew. The nation formally broke up in 2094, but was refounded in 2129. =Geography= Western Talmoria is officially the smallest country in the world. =Demographics= Western Talmoria is considered to be the second behind the Grand Duchy of Talmor in the vast population of ethnic Talmors. They currently make up over 57% of the population. Almost half of the population is female, while people from age 18-30 make up about 47% of the population. Population The nation has about 1.15 million people in it. Every 5 years, a census is taken to count the number of people in this country. Most of the 1.15 million people live in the suburbs outside of cities and that makes up about 65% or almost 2/3 of where people live. 20% live in the cities them selves while, only 15% live in rural areas of Western Talmoria. Top 5 Largest Cities 1. Augustus City: 210,100 (Talmoria) 2. Hollis Point: 191,000 (Ondora) 3. Talmar: 152,000 (Talmoria) 4. Port Talmoria: 117,000 (D.O.T) 5. Uugandar- 93,130 (Amherst) =Education= Western Talmoria ranks 14 out of 21 in the education field. The country has four 4-year Colleges/Universities (3 public, 1 private) and six 2-year Colleges. Public -University of Western Talmoria -Oceanic State University -Churchill College Private -Talman College =Social Welfare= The country has numerous social programs such as Social Security, Medicare and a optional universal healthcare plan. There are even programs that help the lower class of the nation such as a Food Card and welfare checks. =Military= The country has a well trained and equiped military that is small but efficient. The military is up to date with the best technology money can buy. The nations Military Center of Command is at Southern Oceanic Naval Air Station (SONAS). The military has 3 branches including 1 special force unit. The nation has recently been involved in the production of strategic weapons such as nuclear weapons. Military Branches Strategic Weapons Special Forces =Politics & Government= Western Talmoria is considered an Independent State with a working governmnet of 3 branches. It should also be noted that the nation is a protectorate of Sogona. Executive Western Talmoria is a Federal Republic with a President and Vice President who are elected to 2 non-consecutive terms. They are aided by a cabinet of 9 departments. The nation is also served by numerous independent agencies and organizations. National Leadership President: Daniel Hutchinson (Dem) Vice President: Charley Richards (Dem) Cabinet Secretary of Foreign Affairs: Mike Walsh Secretary of National Affairs: John Dodd Secretary of Defence: Rex Chambers Secretary of Finance: Yuri Chrisalvich Attorney General: Andy Renault Secretary of Trade & Commerce: Jim Ibachke Secretary of Transportation: Ryan Williams Secretary of Education: John Davidson Secretary of Health & Social Services: Ruth Halloway Independent Agencies National Emergency Agency (NEA) Intelligence Bureau (IB) Talmoria Aviation Board (TAB) Housing Authority (HA) National Welfare Administration (NWA) National Labor Administration (NLA) Office of Ethnic Affairs (OEA) Postal Commision (PC) Office of Enviromental Oversight (OEO) Ambassadors Republic of Sogona: Anne Conners Orukan Union: TBD Grand Duchy of Talmor: Bruce Aldorfe More nations will be added at the discretion of the Secretary of Foriegn Affairs. Legislative The nation is supported by a unicameral legislature known as the National Assembly. It has 300 seats and holds elections every 4 years. In order to fill all 300 seats, each of the 3 provinces and thedDistrict is divided into Congressional Districts based upon population. In the 2146 elections, the seats will be increased to 350 to give 50 seats to the District of Talmoria as they do not have any congressional districts. National Assembly Assembly Speaker: Justin Colfax (Dem) Seats: 300 Majority: Democratic Party -Leader: Eric Gregory -Whip: John Wynn Minority: Conservative Party -Leader: Lisa Franderse -Whip: Eli Richardson Independent Party -Leader: Tony Hass -Whip: Donald Ivans Political Parties: -Democratic Party (Dem) -Conservative Party © -Independent Party (Ind) Current Makeup: -Democratic Party (Dem): 163 -Conservative Party ©: 137 -Independent Party (Ind): 22 Judiciary As of right now, the country has no plan to modify its court system. We are currently under the jurisdiction of the Sogona System of Courts. Provincial Goverments Western Talmoria has 3 Provinces and a District; each with their own government and legislative branch. Currnetly, the Conservative Party has the majority with 2 provinces. In the minority is the Democratic Party with 1. There is also 1 Independent. Political Structure Conservative Party: 2 Democratic Party: 1 Independent: 1 Provinces Amherst Province Population: 180,000 Governor: Kim Wylles © Capital: New Cantonville Largest City: Uugandar Seats: 70 Talmoria Province Population: 417,000 Governor: Frank Anderson © Capital: Nevona Largest City: Augustus City Seats: 110 Ondora Province Population: 335,000 Governor: Alex Borstein (Dem) Capital: Lysonne Largest City: Hollis Point Seats: 100 District of Talmoria Population: 115,000 Mayor: Susan Dewine (I) Capital: Port Talmoria Largest City: Port Talmoria Seats: 35 =Laws of Western Talmoria= Federal The country shall operate under the Constitution of the Republic of Sogona with the option to draft its own Constitution if its deemed necessary. Executive -The President is the HoS and HoG -He/She will have a limit of 2 non-consecutive terms -The term shall last 4 years -The President and Vice President shall be elected through an election based on popular vote -The President shall have a cabinet to assist he/she in the Gov't -The Vice President shall also be the HoG, but will not have the same powers as the President and will have limited power as HoG -The term limits are the same as the President Legislative There will be a Unicameral Legislature in the country named the National Assembly. It will have 300 seats and elections will be held every 4 years. Judiciary The system of courts shall line up with the on in the Republic of Sogona. Elected Officials -Any party may compete for elections in the nation -The nation shall hold Presidential Elections for the country as well as for the Republic of Sogona -The election shall be held on the same day as the elections for the Republic of Sogona -Assembly Elections are held on the same day as House of Reps. in Sogona -Suffrage Age: 17 Note: Western Talmoria has FULL voting rights in the House and Senate of the Republic of Sogona Domestic The nation shall have the right to: ''' -Levy taxes -Levy tarrifs on imports/exports -Build Infrastructure -Maintain an education/healthcare system -Maintain a well trained military -Start/Engage in any military conflict of intrest -Print Money '''The nation shall not do the following: -Deny garunteed rights to any citizen rights -Impose the death penalty International -The nation shall adhere to the International Law of the Sea -Any treaty that is currently active in Sogona, shall be active in Westren Talmoria -Then nation can impose border restrictions in emergency situations -Passports shall be required before entering the nation at any border crossing -The nation has the right to impose sanctions against another nation =List of Presidents= =Current Political Parties= Major Parties -Democratic Party (Dem) -Conservative Party © -Independent Party (Ind) Minor Parties -Tax & Social Party (TSP) -Talmorian Alliance (TA) -United Farmers Association (UFA) Other small parties and political associations exist in Western Talmoria =Elections= List of Governor Elections List of Presidential Elections List of Mayor Elections =Other Sites= Particracy 2 website- http://alpha.particracy.net/Nation?nation=2